To The Victors
by patricia51
Summary: The combined efforts of the united teams have defeated the Nazi invaders. Tomorrow they will scatter to different places, times and dimensions. But tonight, Alex Danvers and Sara Lance will spend some time together. Set during "Crisis on Earth X". Sequel to "The Taste of Good Scotch". Femslash.


To the Victors by patricia51

(The combined efforts of the united teams have defeated the Nazi invaders. Tomorrow they will scatter to different places, times and dimensions. But tonight, Alex Danvers and Sara Lance will spend some time together. Sequel to "The Taste of Good Scotch". Femslash.)

Alex Danvers staggered into her hotel room, shedding her jacket and giving the door a half-hearted push that she hoped would close it. Apparently it did, because she heard the lock click. Good. She didn't have the energy to do that again. She eyed the bed and looked towards the bathroom. The thought of a hot shower almost gave her enough stamina to head that way but instead she collapsed in the overstuffed chair halfway between her two considered objectives.

She knew she had no business closing her eyes but heck, if she fell asleep then she fell asleep. This chair felt wonderfully comfortable. She would like to take off her boots but a couple of quite feeble attempts to pry them loose failed and she quit. They weren't that heavy.

Good God, what a day. Okay, she knew, everyone knew, that this was coming. And soon. The Nazi bastards didn't waste any time. The preliminary attack on Barry and Iris's wedding was a tactical surprise but it was not only a defeat for them but it took the element of surprise away. So the good guys were waiting when the invasion came.

Alex remembered that moment as one of the most terrifying and yet at the same time thrilling ones of her entire life. Led by their Fuhrer the phalanx of stormtroopers formed up. Then the line that she was the extreme right flank of advanced. It was a much thinner line than that of the Nazi's. But looking down it she took heart in who made up that line and all the powers they represented. Then Kara swooped overhead and hovered and she knew nothing could stop them.

The Nazis had come on in a rush and they had met them. In many ways, perhaps, she was the weakest one there. She had no superpowers like Barry or Kara, no special weapons like Leonard or Mick, and her training, although extensive, was nothing like that Sara had been through. But she held her own. The melee had become so general that most of the stormtroopers had to hold their fire for fear of hitting their own troops and she had the satisfaction of handling her share of the enemy.

While looking around for her next target she had been transfixed for an instant watching Sara. The Captain of the Legends was showing her fighting skills were as incredible as Alex had heard. She twisted and turned with marvelous agility and speed and Nazis flew everywhere. They didn't get up either. For a moment she remembered the previous night and how graceful the other woman had been in bed as well. Then her attention snapped back to the fight, all of this having taken no more time than had allowed the stormtrooper charging her to take not even an entire step towards her.

The fight was exhilarating, tempered by the knowledge that innocent people were being hurt or even killed. That fueled her determination and even kindled her anger. Then it all turned to terror as Kara grabbed her doppelganger and streaked towards the heavens. She overheard enough from the others to realize that the enemy general was about to melt-down, to cause an explosion that would devastate all of Central City and beyond. Her hands had clenched, nails biting into her palms as she watched the explosion high in the heavens and lost sight of her sister.

Fortunately, it turned out that Kara had indeed survived. When she realized that Alex's knees had given way in relief. Indeed she might have fallen had not a strong arm slipped around her. Seeing that arm was clad in white she immediately knew it was Sara. For a moment she leaned her head against the other woman and took a deep breath of relief.

"I promised you," Sara reminded her, "We weren't going to let what happen to my sister happen to yours."

"And you always keep your promises?"

"As best as I can. And when I can't, it's not for lack of effort."

Alex sighed and sank deeper into her chair. Of all the things she had experienced on this alternate Earth, there was no doubt that Sara Lance, aka The White Canary, was the most interesting. Interesting? Fascinating was a better word. Sse smiled as she remembered what Sara had said to her while Alex had frantically hunted for a weapon for the upcoming fight.

"The only thing we know about each other is what we look like with clothes off. Beautiful, by the way."

No, she hadn't known about Sara's sister at that time but she already knew quite a lot about the time-traveling woman. From meeting her outside the church that morning she had discovered Sara had a roguish sense of humor. Okay, and there WAS Kara's comment that Sara was an assasain, to be filed away for examination later when she didn't have such a pounding headache.

When the Nazi's attacked the wedding she had learned how calm and collected Sara was in the face of danger, how ready she was to respond immediately. A grin drifted across Alex's face as she recalled standing side by side with Sara and them both ripping the side of their dresses up to free them for better agility while fighting. Great minds and all that. And they had battled side-by-side, fighting individual Nazi's and then tag-teaming the masked goon leading them. They had worked together perfectly, with no need to tell each other what the next move would be.

During the talk in the armory she had seen the pain deep in Sara's eyes when the other woman had talked about losing her sister and her admission that it had led took her "down a dark path". SHe heard her confession about having her own Maggie and the urge to go back to her that she struggled with every day. Alex wasn't sure but thought the two were connected somehow, to each other and to Kara's mention of what Sara was. Or had been. But all of it had told her so very much about a woman that she found fascinating and complex and knew oh so much better than just what she looked like nude. Or how good she was in bed.

Alex should have responded when she realized someone else was in her room. No matter how tired she was her training and her instincts should have kicked in and brought her to her feet, ready to defend herself. But even as the knowledge she wasn't alone hit her somehow she knew the person was familiar. And welcome. Cracking open one eye she smiled.

"Alex," the blonde in white standing before her purred. This time the DEO agent had no trouble remembering a name.

"Sara." Now both her eyes were open and she looked the other woman up and down. "You took your boots off," she noted. "Sneak."

"Much more comfortable without them," was the reply. "Speaking of which, you might be able to get up if yours were off as well." Suiting her actions to her words, Sara bent forward, caught Alex's right foot in her hands and lifted. A quick tug, repeated with the other foot and Alex's boots were gone now too.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Sara held out her hands as she straightened and Alex reached up and took them in hers. She was not surprised when a nearly irresistible pull tugged her to her feet. She knew how strong Sara was. Besides, she had no intention of resisting. Quite the opposite in fact.

"I've been wondering something," Alex whispered, her fingers touching Sara's belt.

"About what?" was the equally soft reply as the belt fell to the floor.

"About just what you have on underneath that jacket, oh White Canary."

"Well, you won't find out just standing there, will you, agent of the DEO?"

In reply, Alex reached out to catch the zipper of Sara's jacket with her fingers. She toyed with it for a moment, looking into those beautiful blue eyes alight with amusement, and then tugged down on it. Smoothly and slowly the zipper came down and the gap in the jacket widened. Sara's cleavage was soon on display, hinting at what Alex remembered were just about perfect breasts. Then came the flat, firm tummy and it became obvious that there was nothing but Sara underneath the jacket.

As soon as the zipper came free Sara shrugged out of it. It was her turn then to reach out, catch the bottom of Alex's top and peel it up, demonstrating the DEO agent was also without a bra. Tossing the top aside, Sara smiled, a smile that turned wicked as she used one single fingertip to graze first one, then the other of Alex's nipples. And even if Alex's exhaustion didn't fall away from her, her body certainly stirred as her nipples hardened.

Sara's hands took hers again and she tugged Alex toward her, while at the same time moving away. Since they seemed to be heading away from the bed Alex became curious enough to lift one eyebrow in question.

"We," Sara replied to the non-verbal query, "are going to where we need to be the most. The shower."

Now that she thought of it, Alex was certain that Sara was absolutely right. She held the other woman's left hand with her right as Sara led her to the bathroom. Once the water was on the pair turned their attention to riding each other of the last of their garments. It didn't take long even when tired fingers fumbled. Then they were in the steaming water and their bodies came together.

At first, the warm water beating down on them and the feel of their bodies together seemed to be all either could desire. Slowly they came alive and began to busy themselves with washcloth and body wash and shampoo. They scrubbed each other's backs and massaged scalps and they washed each other's hair. Their exhaustion turned into pleasant comfort which began to stir something again in Alex.

She and Sara were from different worlds. In their case that was literally true. They might not ever see each other again after tonight. She remembered Kara laughing with her and at her on the church steps and reminding her that she was a healthy young woman who had a really good time at a wedding. She had. And here was the opportunity to have a good time again. Even if Sara was only the second woman she had ever had sex with, not leaving her with a big field to compare her with, the Legends' Captain was beautiful and sexy and obviously an incredible lover.

"So what are you waiting for Alex?" she asked herself. "Sara did not slip in here just to take a shower with you."

To think was to act. Besides, Sara was in a perfect position, head under the water, rinsing her hair and with her back to Alex. The DEO agent needed only a single step forward.

Her arms slid around Sara's waist, pulling the blonde back against her. She dropped a kiss on the back of Sara's neck and then shifted to the side, running her tongue up to a waiting ear. Sara made a noise deep in her throat and wiggled against Alex while her hands reached back to stroke Alex's hips.

"Are you holding two pistol muzzles against my back or do you have something else in mind?" whispered the time traveler.

In response, Alex let her left hand slide up Sara's firm tummy until it covered a rounded breast. She pressed her palm against a nipple that was as hard as her own. Her right hand drifted down and Sara's legs parted as it slipped between them. Her index finger curled, finding its way inside the other woman and the base of her hand could feel the hardness of Sara's unhooded clit.

The blonde's fingers tightened on Alex's hip and Sara's knees began to flex. Alex's legs parted as the other woman's firm ass ground back against her. Because of their slight height difference (and probably because of Sara's already acknowledged greater experience) the Legend's tailbone positioned itself in exactly the right place on Alex, who matched Sara moan for moan now as they writhed together.

Somehow Sara managed to twist enough for her lips to meet Alex's without losing the position their bodies had settled into. Sara's hands slid further gripping Alex's ass and squeezing her even tighter. The two moved in rhythm, bodies and tongues driving each other to the brink. Alex slipped a second finger into Sara, who responded by clamping down with her internal muscles. They shudered together and Alex fell back against the shower wall, needing its support to hold her up.

Her mind was dazed with the combination of her orgasm and exhaustion so for a moment Alex thought that Sara had collapsed completely. Then she realized that the blonde woman had collapsed only as far as her knees in front of her. Her hands reached around and grabbed Alex's ass once more and her mouth closed on Alex's pussy with a deep open-mouth kiss before she speared her with her tongue.

It felt so good that Alex's knees buckled and her eyes rolled back in her head. Only Sara's strong hands held her up. Somehow the DEO agent managed to regain some control, even if all that control meant was that she tangled her fingers in the blonde hair and managed to hold herself mostly upright. Sara's left hand tightened on her ass, the fingers squeezing. The right hand had left the other cheek. Alex managed to look down and saw that the now absent hand was between Sara's own legs and blurring with motion. That was good because when Alex lit off it was apparent that Sara followed her by only seconds with her own climax.

Somehow the pair managed to stagger out of the cooling water, dry each other off and make it to the bed. They slept, wrapped in each other's arms. This time when Alex woke in the morning she made no attempt to sneak off but rather snuggled back against Sara, enjoying the touch of her body and the clasp of the arm around her waist. When the blonde woke Alex turned and kissed her.

"Good morning Sara."

"Alexxxxxx," the other woman laughed, copying how she had greeted the dark-haired woman the other day. "Nice to see..."

"That I remembered your name this time?"

"Yep."

It was nice to stay in bed together but they both had places to go. They dressed and walked slowly to where Sara was going to get picked up by the Waverider. The time traveler spoke first

"So, you're going to a different Earth and I'm going to another time."

It was a reminder of what Alex had already been thinking. The odds on them ever seeing each other again were ridiculously tiny. But then again, stranger things had already happened in both their lives. They hugged, almost awkwardly, neither of them being the type to do a lot of casual touching. But it felt right.

"Thank you for putting things in perspective for me," Alex said.

"Does that mean you're going to take my advice on Maggie?"

"Yeah. I'm going to trust my instincts. I mean, there's got to be someone else out there for me. Just like there's somebody else out there for you. And for more than just a night. Or two."

"Funny, that was my takeaway too," Sara admitted.

A gravel-laced voice that Alex recalled belonging to Mick Rory broke in. "Boss! The ship's ready."

Alex and Sara shared one more smile. "Catch you on the other side," The time ship captain said.

Well, maybe that would happen. Maybe not. One thing was for sure. This had been a wedding Alex was NEVER going to forget.

(The End) 


End file.
